


Only a shadow

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [23]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Implied Cheating, M/M, Nightmares, self doubt, things like this wouldn't happen if yonekuni got his head out of his ass, with yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fears are settling in on him, coming home to a sight he never thought he would see.  Is everything he’s seen reality or nothing more than just a nightmare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Shadow of a man

The sun was slowly setting as he made his way home, to the apartment he shared with his lover. The heat of the day was finally subsiding, giving him and everyone relief from the heatwave that had been plaguing them for the past couple of weeks. Wiping away the sweat that was dotting his brown, he patted the pocket of his jeans, feeling the small box that he had shoved in there hours ago. He had spent the past few weeks, going from shop to shop, looking for the right ring that he wanted to present his lover.

Giving his pocket a second pat, he continued on his way. Barely standing the crowded train, glad to get off and get a breath of fresh air. To clear his thoughts. His steps lead him towards the street, stopping and glancing up to the second floor. The light on, soft in the window while shadows seemed to grow and glow, giving away the movements that were going on in the room. Smiling softly to himself, he took the steps two at a time, reaching for his keys and unlocking the door. Closing the door softly behind him, toeing off his shoes and hanging up his keys, he shivered a little. Their apartment was much cooler than usual, Shirou having turned on the air for once. Most likely unable to bear the heat like he could.

The short walk down the hall, faint sounds in the husky voice of his lover that he knew so well. Licking his lips, he could only imagine what the canine was doing that made him groan like that and when he heard a manged sound that resembled his name, he quietly pushed back the door and looked inside.

The excitement he was feeling died while his heart froze and his hand fell from the door. There, his lover and partner. The one he loved kneeling above someone that wasn’t him. Hips moving in rhythm to the one below, rocking in a way that he was used to and not the one Shirou had focused his attentions on. He could easily see his lover’s body swallow the unknown male’s flesh, hands that cupped and caressed hips before one slipped away, no doubt curling around Shirou’s hard cock, going by the sound of pleasure

Dreams of building a future with the wolf crumbled around him. Ideas and thoughts of raising a family disappeared. The cry of his name as Shirou arched, coming and spilled on the man’s hand. One step in front of another, stepping further into the room and catching the heavyweight’s attention.

The flushed look always was perfect on Shirou’s face and right now, it looked just right as gray eyes widened and softened. A smile teased the corners of the male’s lips as he was looked over, Shirou’s attention pulled back as large hands grabbed the wolf by his chin and he heard the words spoken even though heavyweight wasn’t looking at him.

“We’re almost done, Madarame. We’ll talk afterwards, okay?”

Never had he thought that Shirou would do something like this, betray him and then treat him so casually and cool about it. A murmur of his name once again, a louder cry of “Yonekuni” had him moving, grabbing and pulling Shirou by his shoulder. Up and off, staring down at the man who had stolen his lover from him.

Eyes widened, breath caught in his throat as he stared down at himself.

“You’re not what he wants. You’re only a replacement of what he found in my arms. You’ll never match up and I’ll always be the one he thinks about, the one he loves.” That knowing smirk, one he showed to those who he thought were below him. The light chuckle as Shirou seemed to agree.

Eyes flying open, chest heaving as he stared into the darkness. The chill of the night was ignored as he tossed aside the blankets that covered him, all the why trying to calm his racing heart. A dream. And yet, it felt so real. The echo of “Madarame” in his ears, being called that and told by himself, his “other” self that he would never match up, reminding and questioning himself. Was he the one Shirou loved? Or was he just a stand in? A replacement of the one that the heavyweight fell in love with.

As his heart slowed down from its racing, feeling the effects of the cool air. Pulling the blankets over himself, the sound of protest as the one next to him stirred before slipping back into sleep. Reaching out, brushing away soft hair from Shirou’s forehead so he could see skin easily. Still swollen lips smiled as the canine burrowed deeper into under the blankets and closer to him. Fingertips trailed from soft hair and down, tracing the jawline and to swollen lips that parted for him. One word, one that would help him forget his dream, the nightmare and hopefully reassure his fear of being not the one.

“Yonekuni.”


End file.
